Wish Again
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: THE SEQUEL!: Several years in the future, a new threat has everything in a terrible bind. How can the Earth possibly be saved now?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I've had such wonderful response to my story! I appreciate each and every review. :) I felt like I wanted to continue it but several years in the future. Here are the kids and their ages.  
>Alina 19<p>

Cadence Selene Son 16 (Alina's younger sister! Pronounced: KAY-dense)

Trunks 29

Goten 28

Bra 17

Pan 15

Marcelino Chiba 18 (The Son of Mamoru and Rei! Pronounced: MAR-sell-EE-noh) 

I'm sure you're ready to start, so here you go! Enjoy it and tell me what you think! :)

-888888—

Cadence Selene, the second daughter of the royal family, sat upon her silver stool at the vanity mirror in her spacious castle chambers. She and her sister had very similar personalities but also in many ways were very different. Cadence was a very determined person. If she had a goal, no force on heaven or Earth was going to stop her from reaching it. Although she is the youngest, she is much more outgoing than her sister. Alina is not shy by any means, but she doesn't go out of her way to be around people. It isn't that she avoids others; she just doesn't mind her time alone. Cadence loves to be the center of the circle, and the will always make a point to stop by and say hi.

Brushing away at her long silvery blue hair, she hummed a tune from her mother's old star locket. She fashioned her hair somewhat differently than her mother and sibling in that rather than wearing two twin buns atop her head, she just put her hair up in classic pigtails and tied a bow around the hair ties.

"Cadence! There you are. We have been looking for you! Bra and I were told to come get you. Your mom needs to speak with you." Marcelino Chiba popped his head into her room and peered around the corner at her. He had long and layered reddish black hair that stopped an inch above his shoulders. He wore a red jacket with black white pants and black shoes and carried a sword at his side at all times. He sported a neatly kept beard mustache combo that worked very well with his features. His eyes were hazel green, but had the shape that more closely resembled his mothers but he was very tall and intelligent like his father.

Cadence's cheeks tinted pink at the sight of him. She couldn't help but find him very attractive.

"Okay! Let me just put on my jewelry and I will walk with you if you're going that way." She responded and he merely nodded back.

Upon arriving to the throne room, she and Marcelino found her mother, father, and sister waiting patiently and talking to one another.

"Hey mama, what did you want to speak with me about?" Cadence questioned curiously in her bubbly sweet voice.

"Thank you dear Marcelino for getting my daughter. If you will excuse us for a few minutes, they can see you after we are finished speaking." Queen Serenity smiled sweetly at the young man, and he bowed before exiting the room.

"My beautiful daughters. . . My, how you both have grown up to be such wonderful people! I couldn't have asked for more. I want you to know that I will do anything and everything that I can to protect the both of you." She looked each daughter in the eye.

"Mother, what's this about? Is there something wrong?" Alina appreciated her mother's words, but couldn't help but get a negative feeling.

"Girls, all I can tell you right now is just be very wary of who you trust outside of the palace walls. Intelligence has warned us of possible threats to our kingdom, and we must be on the defense at all times. Lady Bulma as well as the Sailor Senshi have been on constant surveillance and will do their best to ensure our safety." The Queen looked at her Husband, King Goku.

"She's right. Vegeta, your brothers, his son, and I have all been training very hard lately and we believe we will be able to extinguish any threats as quickly as possible, but sometimes you just never know. We don't want to alarm you two, just be very aware of the situation." Goku explained calmly. Serenity nodded as the girls nodded back.

"Well, we've been doing training of our own you know!" Cadence blurted out and immediately received a death-glare from her sister.

"Oh, have you?" Serenity's tone became curious.

"Please don't look at me like that, Alina. Your face will get stuck that way." Cadence looked back at her parents. "Yes! We have been doing Sailor Scout training and martial arts training. I think we have discovered something really interesting." Cadence giggled as her parents' eyes each other worriedly.

-88888888-

Meanwhile, Marcelino absentmindedly walked back to his room where he decided he would catch up on some long neglected homework. He pulled out his chair, sat down, and cracked open his _The Cosmos: A Guide to the Universe_ book to begin to read. The book itself was about four inches thick, and he had barely made a dent in it. As Sailor Mars, the Senshi of War's son, it was his duty to become commander and Chief of the Neo Silver Millennium Military whose only superiors are the King and Queen. To do this, he had to know all there is to know about past, present, and the future of the entire Cosmos – as in this day and age a war could spark out against any galactic people. Not only did he possess the power and strategic brilliance of Mars, but he also carried with him the incredible mind of the Earth guardian Mamoru Chiba – his father. The King and Queen have picked up on his gifts, and apparently, so had another.

"Are we . . . working hard?" an unfamiliar and sly voice chilled Marcelino at the spine. Though startled, Marcelino kept his composure.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. May I inquire as to who I am speaking with, and further, how you've found yourself in my room?" he slowly stood up out of his chair, and turned to face the unknown intruder. To Marcelino's shock the intruder looked like a normal average-Joe man. He wore a tan suit, had sandy blonde hair, and a clean shaven face. The only thing that did not look organic to him was his yellow-gold eyes.

"Do forgive me," the entity chuckled, "but my name is Kerberos. This form you see here is not the real me. I'm afraid I cannot show you the real me because, well, you would die and at that time you would become of no use to me." Kerberos explained rather calmly with his hands casually shoved into his pockets. Marcelino stood tall and unwavering.

". . . -Of use to you?" Marcelino repeated that portion of his sentence to prompt an elaboration.

"Ah, I knew that would catch your skillful ear." The man paused. "You see, I've come to . . . well, here. I'll show you." Suddenly, a dark black mist exited the man's body and hovered menacingly in the air – leaving the man's body to fall limp to the ground. Marcelino drew his sword but to no avail. The black mist darted into Marcelino's body, and as he dropped to his knees and tried to resist, he could not win against his possessor. He slowly stood back up, and looked at his hands. An evil laugh began to echo out of him as he looked up. His hazel green eyes turned to the very same yellow-gold the man had.

"I am Kerberos! This body! It will serve me well." He cackled once more and sat down as he retained all of Marcelino's memories. He intended full and well to use said memories to his advantage to devise a plan for revenge.

-88888888-

A/N: Okay! A little bit of a cliffhanger! :) I know it is really short, but I wanted to get SOMETHING out! Let me know if you like where this is going! I know it's a lot of OC's right now, but I'll make sure the original ones we know and love get put in there too. Let me know in a review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I hope those of you who are reading are enjoying my story. Here is chapter two. :)

-8888-

"Your majesties, Serenity - and Goku of course – we have a few questions for you." Rei and Mamoru kneeled down before the king and queen before standing back up to ask their questions.

"Yes, what can I do for you guys?" Queen Serenity crossed her hands in her lap as she and the king stood side by side.

"We haven't seen our son in three days. None of the kids have seen him anywhere. We were wondering if either of you have." Mamoru looked into the eyes of his former love. Usagi let out a small gasp and brought a fist to her chin to think.

"I can't rightly say that I have, what about you, dear?" Usagi turned to Goku, who was racking his brain.

"No, but I can try and sense his energy. Hold on to my arm, everyone, and I will take us to him." Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and closed his eyes. After a moment of searching, he opened his eyes and spoke in a confused tone. "I couldn't find his life force."

"What? . . . What! What does that mean?" Rei internally was beginning to have a panic attack.

"It means I couldn't pick up or hone in on his energy signal. Sometimes things can interfere with it, so it's not a total negative sign. I can try it again here in a few minutes and see what I can come up with." Goku explained rationally.

"Please, let us know." Mamoru looked this time into Goku's eyes. Although times have clearly changed, and life has moved on, Mamoru will always have a bitter taste in his mouth when it comes to Goku. Nothing he would ever act on as he does love his wife – Rei – but one cannot help emotion.

"I will. You have my word." Goku honorably promised as he knew it was the least he could do.

"Goku, maybe Bulma will have seen him somewhere. Let's go see her in the Security Quarters." Serenity suggested intelligently.

"Good thinking, Usagi." Rei smiled at her old friend as the four of them made their way to SQ. They walked to a crystal elevator, and proceeded down to the underground security base where they found Bulma chatting with her son.

"Bulma! Trunks! How are you two today?" Serenity smiled at them warmly and gave each of them a hug.

"We are doing well. I was just talking with Trunks about his trip to the northwestern hemisphere. He just got in a couple hours ago." Bulma shifted her weight to her hip and casually leaned against a bare spot on the control panel.

"It was really gorgeous up there. I met a lot of people, and all of them are really pleased with how well you look over the planet. There are so many movies coming out about 'the life of a lunarian queen' and things like that. Most are exaggerated, but what do you expect, right?" Trunks laughed along with the others. Rei and Mamoru's laughs were a little halfhearted.

"What's the matter, you two? You look as though someone just died over there." Bulma noticed and as per usual spoke her mind.

"Bulma, please don't say that. They can't find Marcelino. They say none of the kids have seen him in days." Goku quickly responded before they had a chance to.

"We know he's eighteen, and perfectly capable on his own, but he's never left without telling someone before. It's all just too odd for me to accept." Mamoru said.

"Why don't you just use your instant transmission?" Vegeta chimed in, over hearing what was being said as he walked up to them. He was dressed in his training gear as he prepared to go into the gravity chamber.

"Tried it. Something was blocking me from reaching his energy. I couldn't sense it anywhere." Goku shrugged.

"Hey, Mars, have you tried looking into your fire?" Serenity suggested.

"Yes. Several times, but it's like Goku said, something is blocking him from being reached. I don't like this at all. I'm so worried about him." Rei looked at Mamoru with concern filling her eyes. There was a brief moment of silence before a deep bass-y boom rumbled through the walls and floors.

"What the hell was that?" Rei said as they all looked around. They heard footsteps running up the hall to them.

"Hurry! Quickly! It's Marcelino. Something's happened to him. He's trying to take down the palace walls!" Videl blurted out of them being short of breath from running.

"He's doing a good job of it too. Come on, dad!" Gohan began running toward where he and Videl last saw Marcelino. Naturally everyone followed. Several booms later, when they found their way outside, they could barely see an outline of a shadow within a large cloud of smoke and debris. Serenity looked to the side and saw that her daughters and Bra and Pan had already found their way outside as well.

"Alina! Cadence! Come over here!" Serenity called to her girls but they did not respond for the smoke had cleared and they saw not one, but two familiar figures.

"GET THEM GOTEN!" Marcelino cracked evilly and just like a mindless puppet, Goten began to rapid fire blasts of energy all round them.

"MARS ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

"SILVER MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" They began to morph into their sailor fuku. Rei as Eternal Sailor Mars, and Serenity as Sailor Cosmos, a form she'd taken not long after becoming queen. It's been a while since any of them had to use their Senshi form, and it was a sight Goku never tired of.

"Shine Aqua Rhapsody!" Suddenly a familiar voice rang out as all of the other Senshi arrived on the scene.

"Marcelino! No!" Cadence dove in front of Mercury's attack at the shock of everyone else. She was hit with the brunt of the attack at full force and flew backwards, landing at Goten and Marcelino's feet.

"Cadence!" Alina called, and dropped to her knees.

"I'm so sorry!" Mercury apologized as she raised her hands to her mouth.

"No one would have thought she would do that." Cosmos shook her head. "Cadence, I know what you are thinking but we have to do this! Trust me, you have to come back over here now! I need you safe!"

"He's my friend. I won't let anyone hurt him." Cadence slowly sat back up with her legs to the side.

"I know, honey, he is all of our friend and a good son to Rei and Mamoru, but he isn't well right now. Come over here this instant!" Sailor Cosmos began to get very demanding.

"Ah ah ah! You speak of me like I'm not even here! You dare call _me_ sick?" Marcelino pulled Cadence's arms behind her back and grabbed her mouth with his other hand. "Goten! Grab the sister!"

Goten did as he told as quick as he could, and he held Alina just as Marcelino was holding Cadence.

"Son, what has gotten into you? You're better than to be controlled by some evil mind. Snap out of it!" Goku powered up to super Saiyan, the others following suit.

"MARS FLAAAAAAAAME. . ." Sailor Mars began to announce her attack.

"Mars. . ." Tuxedo Mask held out an arm to stop her. "You can't do that to him. He's our child!"

"Well if you won't, then I will." Eternal Sailor Uranus chimed in before bellowing, "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

"Dead Scream. . ."

Three attacks combined to form one hurdled straight at the two evil puppets. Marcelino utilized the magic of the parasite within him and created a barrier to protect himself, minion, and his hostages.

"Your efforts are useless. GIVE IT UP! When you decide to give me your precious Kingdome, I might consider letting these girls live as my slaves. If you do not wish to give into my wishes, you can say good bye to everything you hold dear to you in this world. I will give you seven days." Marcelino and Goten vanished into thin air, taking the girls with them. You could hear muffled screams through their hands as the four of them disappeared.

"Alina! Cadence! My babies! No, please, no!" Cosmos changed back to Neo Queen Serenity and dropped to her knees much like her own mother did back when the Silver Millennium was attacked by Queen Beryl on the moon. Serenity began to cry for fear of her daughters lives.

"Rats! Cowards. They should have stayed to fight!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter slammed her fist against her palm.

"Something very catastrophic is going to happen if we do not act appropriately." Eternal Sailor Saturn forebodingly bowed her head.

"What happened to my son?" Mars threw her arms around her husband in hopes of comfort, but nothing could ease the notion that he son had somehow turned against her.

"Usagi. Don't worry. We'll get them back. As I have always said, where there's a will – there's a way." Goku knelt down and put a loving hand on his wife's shoulder. She leaned forward and began to sob into Goku's torso and he held her.

"I won't let anything happen to my brother and sisters." Gohan reassured his step mother. She held a hand out for Gohan to grab. He grasped it firmly in his and helped her up as well as his father.

"We'll all fight. Right guys?" Sailor Venus assumed her role as scout leader. Each one of them nodded valiantly.

"We'll get them all back and save our home!" Queen Serenity declared with a passion in her deep blue eyes.

-88888-

A/N: Okay guys, how was that for chapter two? Leave me some feedback!


End file.
